Luz en la oscuridad
by TheRizzy
Summary: ¿Es tan oscura la oscuridad? ¿Es tan tenue la luz? Tom Riddle tras años profundizando en las artes oscuras vuelve a Hogwarts como ayudante de pociones para cumplir un objetivo: Reclutar estudiantes para su causa, pero lo que consigue finalmente, más que seguidores, amigos que se convertirán en su familia; y a cierta chica que romperá sus esquemas y le demostrará que dentro de l os
1. Chapter 1

**_LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD_**

Tras años Tom Marvolo Riddle había estado viajando por todo el mundo para profundizar las artes oscuras y tras ello, pensó que ya estaba preparado para volver a pedir el empleo que le negaron por su "poca experiencia en la materia". Tom ríe al recordar eso, pocos saben las cosas que él ha hecho y gracias a ello su tapadera sigue en pie.

Tom llega a las puertas de Hogwarts, el único sitio en el que se ha sentido en casa , y va directo al despacho del directo. Allí dentro Albus Dumbeldore estaba sentado acariciando a su leal fénix Fawkes.

-Hola Tom, cuanto tiempo mi muchacho, ¿Cómo estás?

Tom sonrió -Bien señor Dumbeldore,¿y usted? al final consiguió el puesto de director por lo que veo.

Albus saca su sonrisa de abuelo- Si, pero creo que no has venido a ver eso ¿ Cierto Tom?

-Cierto "Director", venía a pedirle el puesto de DCAO, que está vacante.

-Estaba vacante, ya he encontrado sustituto, el único puesto vacante que queda es ayudante en pociones ya que nuestro querido profesor Horace Slughor esta apunto de retirar. ¿Te interesa el puesto?

Tom se quedó pensativo, el quería DCAO porque era lo que le gustaba y porque así podría hacer que los alumnos se interesarán y se unieran a él, pero claro no se lo daban, así que esa era su única posibilidad de volver a "casa" e intentar conseguir más seguidores.

-Sí me interesa directo, ¿Cuándo empezaría?

-tendrías que estar aquí una semana antes del 1 de septiembre para preparar las clases con Horace, y por favor a partir de ahora llamame Albus o Dumbeldore, ya que vamos a ser "colegas"- respondió sonriendo como si hubiera ganado un premio.

-De acuerdo, aquí estaré, Buenas noches Albus.

En ese mismo momento, lejos de allí, en una casa de Inglaterra :

-¡Eileen!¡Eileen!- gritaba una mujer llamando a la puerta de la señora Snape.

Eileen abre la puerta -¿Qué pasa Anastasia? ¿Chritian estáis bien?

El hombre triste le respondió-Ha llegado su carta Eileen, va a ir a hogwarts,¿sabes lo que significa no? Ha llegado el momento, ella creerá que estos de viaje de negocios y que por eso se tendrá que quedar contigo y severus.

Eileen preocupada le responde – De acuerdo,¿ cuando será la adopción?, tendré que hablar con severus para que comprenda- La pareja le mira con cara d pocos amigo- No me miréis así, severus si tiene 13 años pero es muy listo y la protegerá.

La pareja decidida van a por su hija mientras Eileen habla con severus.

-Sev, cariño, ¿recuerdas a Alexia?-El chico asiente- Pues va a vivir con nosotros, ella estará en peligro si se entera de la verdad de sus padres y si se enteran de quien es hija…

Severus, un chico pálido y cabello largo oscuro, le responde- Mamá, todo irá bien, yo la protegeré, ella para mi siempre ha sido una hermana y no dejaré que nadie le haga daño.-

Su madre suspira sonriendo- Gracias pequeño, aunque recuerda que ella acabará en rewenclaw o hufflepuff y no en slytherin, espero que aún así hagáis lo que sea por ayudarla.

-Lo haré mamá, y lo sé,¿Cuándo vais a hacer la ceremonia de adopción? ¿ creéis que tardará mucho en darse cuenta de esto y que sus padres la van a evitar?- dijo mosqueado sabiendo lo que es sentir la indiferencia de su padre.

-Sevy, no quiero que compares, sabes que ellos han estado huyendo con ella desde hace años, y que van a tomar esta medida para que pueda asistir a Hogwarts…

PUM PUM

La puerta sonaba- creo que están ya aquí- Dijo severus

-Sí, ha llegado el momento.

En el salón, una niña de 11 años con el pelo rubio y ojos verdes estaba sentada en el sofá observando la chimenea.

-Alex, cariño, te quedarás con tía Eileen un tiempo, tenemos que viajar por negocios y tú tienes que ir a la escuela- Dijo su madre

La niña creyéndose esa historia le contesta- Claro mamá- Levanta la cabeza y ve a severus en el umbral de la puerta sonriéndole- ¡SEEEVVV!- Y fue corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Pequeña yo también te he echado de menos, ahora tienes que tomarte esa poción que ha hecho mi mama y siempre estaremos juntos, como hermano.

La niña sonriente lo mira y dice- ¿Enserio? ¿ Pero y mi papa y mi mamá?

Severus la mira a los ojos y le contesta- Ellos siempre serán tus padres, esto es para evitar problemas.- Alexia le sonríe y bebé y de repente se quedó dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**El Callejón Diagón**_

Pasaron semanas y el aspecto de Alexandra no había cambiado, había una magia dentro de ella que impidió que la poción cambiara sus fracciones faciales, aún así, siguieron con el plan.

-Alexandra, Severus, id a cambiaros que vamos al Callejón Diagón a por las cosas- Vociferó Eileen.

A los 15 minutos los chicos estaban listos para irse por la red flu.

-Bien, tenéis que decir Caldero Chorreante, y de allí iremos a Gringotss y a comprar-Explicó Eileen.

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante Eileen saludó a Tom, el tabernero, y fueron al patio trasero. Tocó tres ladrillos y se hizo un hueco en la pared para el asombro de la pequeña Alexandra.

-Wooow

Caminaron por todo el callejón hasta llega a un edificio de mármol hermosos, Alexandra seguía sorprendida por todo, y leyó para si misma la inscripción del edificio: _Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado. Con lo que espera al pecado de la codicia. Porque aquello que que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado deberán pagar en cambio mucho más. Así que si buscas bajo nuestros suelos un tesoro que nunca fue suyo, ladrón está advertido, tenga cuidado de encontrar algo más de un tesoro allí._

Tras leerlo le quedó claro que entrar a robar en este banco era firmar una sentencia de muerte.

Al entrar vio muchos duendes, unos pesaban joyas y otros cambiaban dinero muggle por dinero mágico. Al llegar hasta el final del pasillo Eileen habló.

-Buenos días, soy Eileen Snape, quisiera abrir una cuenta personal para mi hija.

-De cuerdo, síganme-Dijo el duende

Lo siguieron hasta un despacho donde había otro duende.

-Ragnok, la señora Snape viene a abrir una cuenta para su hija. -Dijo el duende de antes

-Vale Gornuk, yo me ocupo, sigue con tu trabajo. -Dice Ragnok.

Alexandra mira con curiosidad al duende, le parecia un ser interesante, tenia ojos negros, piel pálida y no medía más de metro y medio( se sentía alta a su lado), tenia las orejas puntiagudas y los dedos muy largos.

-Buenos días señora Snape, antes de hacer la cuenta necesitamos hacer a su hija una prueba de herencia mágica como la que le hicimos a su hijo hace tres años, voy a por la daga.

-De acuerdo. mi hija se llama Alexandra Snape -Dijo con firmeza Eileen

Alexandra al escuchar daga sintió miedo, miedo que Severus notó.

-Alex, tranquila, la prueba consiste en pincharte un dedo y dejar caer tres jotas en un papel, no pasará nada-Le dijo Severus

Vino el duende y le dio la daga a Alexandra, ésta se pinchó en el dedo índice y dejó caer tres gotas en un pergamino que sujetaba Ragnok, tas caer la tercera su herida cerró, pero Alexandra se encontraba mareada, tenía hemofobia (miedo a las heridas que provocaban sangre). Ragnok por primera vez sintió empatía por una mago, y llamó a un duende para que la llevara a la enfermería que tenían en en el banco, Alexandra sujetada a Severus siguió al duende.

-Siento las molestias, no era consciente de su fobia-Dijo Eileen preocupada por si el duende se había ofendido.

-No ocurre nada señora Snape, se repondrá, solo necesita agua y un descanso. ¿Quiere proceder a la lectura del documento o esperamos a que se repongga la señorita Snape?-Preguntó Ragnok aún sorprendido de haber sentido la necesidad de ayudar a esa niña.

-Leamos por favor.

-Bien:

Tras leerlo hubo un silencio incómodo que rompió Eileen.

-Espero que esto se quede en la confidencialidad señor Ragnok, como acaba de comprobar Alexandra no es una bruja cualquiera y los problemas que pueden haber si ella o alguien descubre su herencia antes de tiempo.

-Así será señora Snape, le doy mi palabra de honor, esto explica muchas cosas ¿no cree?

-¿Cómo cuál?

\- Que haya sentido empatía por ella que es una bruja, su poder es tan grande y puro que a cualquier criatura no oscura la protegería..., también que su parte veela haya impedido que la poción de adopción haga su efecto y su poder curativo ha hecho que su herida que normalmente deja de sangra a los minutos pare tras la tercera gota.

-Entiendo.

En ese momento entran Alexandra y Severus al despacho, Alexandra llevaba una piruleta gigante.

-Eileen, mira lo que me ha dado ese duende amable- Dice Alexandra sonriendo.

-¿Le has dado las gracias?- Pregunta Ragnok.

-Sí señor Ragnok, se lo he dicho a vuestra forma como me ha indicado Severus.

Eileen mira a su hijo preocupada.

-Le ha dicho: " Muchas gracias, que su fortuna crezca y sus enemigos caigan en el filo de su espada"-Bufó Severus antes la expresión de su madre.

-Señora Snape, gracias por su confianza en nosotros, espero hacer negocios en un futuro con usted y su familia-Dice sonriendo el duende tras escuchar a Severus.

-De nada señor, a la cuenta deseo que metan por el momento 230 galeones, si nos disculpa creo que ya es hora de marcharnos.

Salieron del Banco, Eileen estaba satisfecha del resultado obtenido y a la información que poseía, gracias ello se dio cuenta que Alexandra es más importante de lo que pensaba y que tenía mucho poder y podría ayudarla a aprender a manejarlos.

Tras caminar y comprar los materiales escolares, Severus fue a ver a unos amigos y Eileen junto a Alexandra entró a la tienda de aves para comprar un regalos a Alexandra.

-Bueno Alex, elige la lechuza que quieras.

-Vale.

Alexandra paseó por la tienda y se fijo en un águila que la miraba fijamente. Se quedó mirando a los ojos y voló hasta su hombro y le picoteó la oreja de forma cariñosa, Alexandra le devolvió el gesto acariciándola.

-Eileen, ya elegí.

El dependiente de la tienda se acercó y vio que el águila real había elegido a la niña, y sabía lo que eso significaban al igual que Eileen que lo miraba con determinación, así que decidió una cosa.

-Buenos días, según he escuchado es su cumpleaños, así que este águila le saldrá gratis-Dijo el dependiente sonriendo al ver la cara de felicidad de la niña.

-Woow muchas gracias señor.

Al salir de la tienda Eileen divisó a Severus, este se despidió de sus amigos y se fueron al Caldero Chorreante para ir en la red Flu a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Estación 9 3/4**_

Llegó el 1 de septiembre, Alexandra estaba nerviosa por fin iba a ir a Hogwarts.

-Chicos cogedme cada uno de una mano, iremos por desaparición conjunta directamente a la estación.

Llegaron a la estación, Alexandra no paraba de sorprenderse, había un montón de magos con baúles y sus mascotas, pero lo que más le impresionó fue el tren escarlata.

-Bienvenida al mundo de Hogwarts pequeña- Dijo Severus sonriéndole

-Quedan 10 minutos, será mejor que vayáis buscando compartimento, suerte y escribidme- Dijo Eileen sonriendole y dandole un abrazo a cada uno.

Tras eso Eileen se desapareció, y Severus y Alexandra fueron en busca de un compartimento.

-Este está vacío, ¿Te importa si voy a buscar a mis amigos y luego vengo?-Preguntó Severus.

-No me importa Sev.

Al irse Severus 5 estudiantes se quedan observando omo se va y ven que Alexandra se queda sola leyendo un libro.

-Que raro Quejicus con una chica jajajaja-Dijo el chico de pelo revuelto y gafas.

-Sí jajaja, a saber que le ha hecho para que la chica haya estado con él, a lo mejor le ha dado amortentia o algo por el estilo- Dijo el chico de mirada seductora y pelo negro ondulado.

-Jajajaja -Rió el chico de pelo castaño, bajo y gordito.

-Dejad de decir tonterias y no lo llaméis así- Dijo cabreada la chica pelirroja.

-¿ Y si nos acercamos y nos prentamos, y de paso preguntamos? -Dijo el pelicastaño.

-¡ Siiii ! -Exclamó la pelirroja arrastrando a sus amigo hacia el compartimento de la chica.

Dentro del compartiemnto se encontraba Alexandra leyendo su libro de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontralos,_ al escuchar como se abria la puerta levantó la mirada del libro.

-Hola, soy lily Evans, y ellos son James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew- Dijo la Pelirroja señalando respectivamente al despeinado, al de la mirada seductora, al pelicastaño y por último al más bajo del grupo.

-Hola yo soy Alexandra Snape, pero me dicen Alex, encantada- Dijo sonriéndoles.

Los chicos al escucharla se quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- ¡Imposible, tu eres rubia y él moreno!-Gritó James Potter.

\- ¡Y tú eres guapa y él no!- Exclamó Sirius Black.

\- y tu no tienes el pelo grasiento y la nariz ganchuda -Dijo Peter Pettergrew por lo bajo.

Alexandra se aguantaba la risa por la reacción de los chicos, ya que seguían boquiabiertos, excepto Remus Lupin y Lily Evans que los miraban fijamente retandoles a decir alguna cosa más.

-Sentimos la actitud tan infantil de ellos-Dijo Remus Lupin.

-Sí, no sabíamos que Severus tuviera una hermana.-Dijo Lily Evans un tanto dolida porque su amigo no le dijo nada.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada, aunque puedo explicaros más o menos- Ofreció Alexandra.

-Sí, por favor- Pidió Remus Lupin

\- Tengo el pelo brillante y rubio, una nariz no ganchuda, y esta belleza porque no somos hermanos biológicos, sino por adopción. Pero para mí es como si lo fueramos desde siempre, me he criado con él y siempre me ha defendido y cuidado como un buen hermano mayor.

Tras esa información cambiaron de tema y empezaron a hablale a Alexandra de Hogwarts.

 **Mientras en los compartimentos de los Slytherins**

-Severus,¿No venía este año tu "hermana" a Hogwarts?- Preguntó su mejor amigo Lucius Malfoy.

-Sí, está en otro compartimento, venía a felicitarte a ti y a Bellatrix por vuestro nombramiento como prefectos.

-Buen intento Severus, pero yo creo que vienes por otro motivo,¿Verdad primo? jajajaja- Dijo Bellatrix

-Estas muy graciosa hoy ¿no prima?- Dice Regulus Black

-Puede que sea una excusa, pero tenía gas de veros a TODOS a parte de a Regulus, por cierto no quiero dejar a mi hermana muy sola en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, ¿Me acompañas Regulus?- Dice Severus.

Regulus asiente y salen del compartimento tras despedirse y van hacia el de Alexandra.

Al llegar a la puerta Severus se sorprende al ver a los merodeadores y a Lily con su hermana. Así que él y Regulus entran y se quedan mirándose.

-Hola Lily, Potter, Black, Lupin, Petter- Dice Severus saludando a los chicos de forma forzada.

Su hermana nota la tensión que se forma.

-No quiero peleas, así que os podéis quedar si os comportáis de forma civilizada. Estábamos hablando sobre las casas y cómo seleccionan, ¿ Algo que decir de eso chicos?- Dice Alexandra mirando a su hermano y su amigo.

-Slytherin es la mejor casa- Dice Regulus sin contenerse- Por cierto me llamo Regulus Black.

-Aunque sé que no acabarás en esa casa- Añadió tristemente Severus.

Ante esa afirmación de Severus, James y Sirius aprovechan para reirse .

\- Exacto, porque va a acabar en Gryffindor y será una leona merodeadore.-Dijeron estos a la vez.

Lily y Remus ríen al ver o infantiles que podía ser estos dos.

\- Severus, ¿Por qué?, sabemos que no es tu hermana biológica, pero aún asi es una Snape.- Dice lily.

-Porque será una Revenclaw o una Hufflepuff -Dijo Severus recordando la charla con su madre después de ir al Callejón Diagón.

Ante esas palabras Remus mira a Alexandra y sonríe.

-Seguro que será una Revenclaw- Dijo Remus.

Ante esa declaración de Remus, Severus le sonríe por primera vez en 3 años.

-¿Por qué piensas eso Remus?- Pregunta Alexandra curiosa.

-Porque a pesar de como te hemos hablado al principio al decirnos quien eras no nos has juzgado y has demostrado lealtad a Severus al no insultarlo en ningún momento cuando James, Sirius y Peter te lo ponían fácil, eso te hace Hufflepuff; pero tu curiosidad e inteligencia destacan más, por eso pienso que irás a Revenclaw...sé que te has dado cuenta de mi gran problema.

-¡No es un gran problema, tan solo es un pequeño "problema peludo!- Exclama sonriendo Alexandra.

Ante eso todos se echan a reir, hasta Regulus y Severus, Sirius y James se miran y asienten.

-En serio, para ser una Snape nos caes muy bien- Dice James mientras Severus y Lily lo fulminan con la mirada.

-Sí, serás bien recibida entre los merodeadores.-Dice Sirius dejando caer "sutilmente" la proposición.

-Solo aceptaré ser merodeadora si dejan de meter con mi hermano y no ideáis vosotros las bromas -Dice Alexandra.

-Alex...-dice Severus.

-¿Algo que de decir Sirius?- le cortó Alexandra a su hermano.

Sirius y James se vuelven a mirar fijamente y vuelven a asentir.

-Trato hecho, dejaremos de meternos con tu hermano, siempre y cuando no acabes en Slytherin y te unas a nuestras bromas.- dijo Sirius intentado no referirse a Severus como "Quejicus"

Ante eso Lily y Remus le sonerien a Severus.

\- Una Revenclaw claramente- Dice Lily.

-Sí, y ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por las ideas de ellos- Dijo Remus señalando a James y Sirius.

Regulus mira a su hermano fijamente y resopla.

-En serio hermano, negociar no es lo tuyo, vaya Black estás hecho.

Todos se echan a reír al ver la cara roja de Sirius y la sonrisa de Regulus.

-Chicos será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos- dice James.

-Sí, vamos al compartimento Regulus.-dice Severus mientras se levantan.

-Alexandra, ¿Te importa si voy a por mis cosas y me cambio contigo? -dice Lily.

-No.

-Yo no tengo inconveniente en cambiarme contigo Lily- dice James pícaramente.

-James, buen intento, pero por muy novios que seáis aún te queda- dice riéndose Sirius.

Alexandra queda sola en el compartimento y ve abrirse la puerta.

-Hola, soy Alice Perkinson, en mi compartimento eran todos chicos,¿Te importa que me cambie aquí?-Pregunta la chica.

-Hola, yo soy Alexandra Snape, no me molesta- dice Alexandra sonriéndole.

-¿Es también tu 1º año?

-Sí.

Empezaron a hablar durante 10 minutos, se hicieron amigas, hasta que llegó Lily.

-Siento haber tardado, me había encontrado con una compañera y se ha puesto a contarme cotilleos y no sabía como huir.-se justifica-Por cierto, me llamo Lily-Dice saludando a Alice.

-Yo soy Alice Perkinson, encantada.

Llily se cambió y empezó a frenar el tren, acababan de llegar a la estación de Hosmeade.


	4. Chapter 4

_**bajar La selección**_

Al bajar del tren, Alexandra y Alice se dirigieron a los botes para ir a Hogwarts, era una tradición para los de primer año, se sentaron con dos niños más.

Al avanzar Alexandra tuvo la primera impresión del castillo, era impresionante.

-Woow, impresionante.-dijo Alexandra.

-Pues espera al llegar al Gran Comedor, es más impresionante aún, se ve el cielo desde dentro.- Le contestó Alice.

Al llegar dentro del castillo, los recibió una mujer mayor, con aspecto severo.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall, antes de empezar el banquete serán sorteados a una casa, a saber: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Rvenclaw y Slytherin. Su casa será su familia, y se le darán punto por sus logro, al igual que se le restarán por sus malas acciones. Cuando los avise entren en forma de hilera.

Tras esa presentación se fue dentro.

-Creo que no es recomendable contradecir o gastarle una broma a esa mujer-dijo Alice.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, Alices- Concordó Alexandra sonriendo, ya tenía un objetivo: conseguir hacerle una broma a esa profesora y salir libre.

Tras unos minutos las puertas se abrieron para recibir a los de primero. Caminaron en fila indica hasta ponerse en frente de la mesa de los profesores. Mientras empezaban a llamar a los estudiantes alfabéticamente para ser sorteados, Alice se giró a observar las mesas. Vio a los merodeadores y a su hermano, le sonreían, dejo de mirarlo al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

-Perkinson, Alice- dijo McGonagall.

-¡REVENCLAW1- vociferó el sobrero.

Alexandra le sonrió le levanto los pulgares en forma de felicitación, sabía que ella era la siguiente y que tenía un 50% en acabar con su amiga.

-Snape, Alexandra- dijo McGonagall sin creerse lo que leía, no sabía que su amiga Eileen tuviera una hija.

Alexandra avanzó, pero tuvo que espera a que la profesora saliera en estado de shock y le pusiera el sombrero.

- _Te he estado esperando Alexandra Snape, ¿o debería decir Lewerence?,_ -Dijo el sombrero seleccionador dentro de su cabeza.

- _No sé de lo que hablas,¿Podríamos pasar a mi selección y dejar mi vida privada al margen?-_ propuso Alexandra.

- _De acuerdo, veo mucho poder en tí, más de lo que puedas imaginar,todo heredados de tus padres que renunciaron a su magia por ti-_ dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

- _¿Perdona? Mis padres son muggles, y ni se te ocurra hablar de ellos-_ dijo furiosa Alexandra.

De repente empezó a temblar el suelo y a hacer viento dentro del salón. Tras eso el sombreo se dio cuenta de su fallo.

- _Siento lo dicho, he hablado de más-se disculpó el sombrero con sinceridad._

 _-De acuerdo-_ Dijo Alexandra intentando calmarse, no era consciente de que los demás se habían dado cuenta que ese temblor y viento fue provocado por magia, pero solo unos pocos se dieron cuenta de que fue ella.

- _Eres una Hufflpuff y Revenclaw, pero solo puedes ir a una casa, eres leal y justa, pero tu curiosidad, tus ganas de aprender e inteligencia es mayor, ¿Sabes qué?, te voy a dejar elegir, eres perfecta para ambas casa._

Antes esa propuesta del sombrero, Alexandra no dudó. Sabía que en Hufflepuff encajaría, pero en Revenclaw estaba Alice y sabía que los Slytherin los trataban bien y que nunca sospecharían de alguien de esa casa si hacen alguna broma, ya que se supone que son los estudiantes perfectos.

- _¿Eres consciente de que he leído todo los que has pensado no? te veo muy decidida y como perteneces ahí por naturaleza y te debo una disculpa, lo mejor es que seas..._ -Alexandra dejó de oír la voz en su cabeza y la escuchó desde fuera.- ¡REVENCLAW!

La túnica de Alexandra adquirió un tono azul y pasó a tener el escudo de Revenclaw, es escudo de Hogwarts pero solo con el águila dentro. Alexandra fue sonriente hacia la mesa de los águilas y se sentó junto a Alice.

-¡Genial!, por un momento pensé que acabaríamos en distinta casa-Dijo Alice

-¿Y dejarte sola estudiando sin diversión?. ¡Jamás!-Dijo Alexandra provocando que Alice riera.

 ***Mesa de Slytherin***

-Vaya Severus, una Revenclaw...-dijo mofándose un chico moreno llamado Warrington.

-Mejor eso que una Gryffindor- respondió entre diente Severus.

-Warrington, deja a Severus en paz, si bien recuerdo tu madre fue una Hufflepuff ¿no?-dijo Lucius Malfoy humillándolo.

-Sí...pero al menos no soy un sucio mestizo como él y ella seguramente sea un nacia de muggle o squib, sino no hubiera sido adoptada por los Snape, se ve que ahora se dedican a la caridad.

Ante esas palabras Severus sacó su varita para hechizarlo, pero Lucius lo paró y Bellatrix intervino.

-10 puntos menos para Slytherin, y tendrás un castigo limpiando la sala de trofeos con el señor Flich y una semana ayudando a Ogg en sus tareas de guarda bosques-Dijo Bellatrix echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio vas a defender a un mestizo y una probable sangre sucia o hija de squib adoptada por una familia mestizo? Estás restando puntos a tu propia casa.

-Yo de ti me callaba sino quieres más, la primera y mas importante de las reglas de nuestra casa es estar unidos, seguramente Slughort también te bajaría puntos.

-Y es unos de nuestros mejores amigos, así que si te metes con él o su hermana te metes con nosotros, ¿ O es que quieres enemistarte con la familia Malfoy y la de los Black?-Dijo Narcissa Black que lo había escuchado todo.

Warrington baja la cabeza y se calla, si pierde más puntos la casa entera pediría su cabeza, y tener a dos de las ancestrales y más ricas de las familias británicas en su contra no le haría ningún bine ni a él ni a su familia.

-Lucius, Cissy, Bella Grac...-se puso a decir Severus.

-Ni se te ocurra darlas- Le interrumpió Lucius, para él Severus era como un hermano, y la familia está para protegerse.

 ***En la mesa de los leones***

-Os lo dije-dijo triunfante Remus.

-Se notaba que es inteligente, le irá bien- dijo Lily.

-Sí pero, querrá ser nuestra merodeadora honoraria?, ya sabéis que en Revenclaw no se andan con bromas- preguntó James.

\- Creo que sí, no es como ellos: y estoy seguro que si no nos ha dado la espalda tras ver la rivalidad con su hermano dudo que nos deje ahora-Dijo Sirius.

-Sirius...acabas de decir algo inteligente- rió James

-Soy inteligente, otra cosa es que lo oculte.

\- Chicos, es una Snape, o creo que vaya a entrar en nuestro grupo,además, ¿ No tenéis suficiente con una chica ya en el grupo?- Dijo mosqueado Peter.

Lily se levantó de su sitio y fue a sentarse con Hagrid, Arthur weasly, Molly Prewell y Frank Longbotton.

-Idiota-Dijo James yendo a sentarse con su novia.

.Te has pasado- Dijo Sirius haciendo lo mismo que James.

Remus se levantó y fue con ellos, no entendía como Peter había acabado en Gryffindor.

 ***Mesa profesores***

 **-** Filius, ¿ Tú sabías que Eileen tenía una hija con esos rasgos?- Preguntó Minerva McGonagall.

-Había escuchado algo en la comunidad globbin sobre que una bruja había adoptado a una niña de 11 años alejando que es su sobrina, y que ésta tiene buena relación con el director del banco.

El ayudante de pociones, Tom Riddle, observaba a todos los alumnos y pensaba cuales eran los indicados para reclutar., pero al escuchar el revuelo de algunos profesores sobre esa niña tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Por qué tanto revuelo por Alexandra Snape?

-Porque Eileen somos consciente que tiene un hijo, Severus Snape, y no puede tener más... es una historia larga de contar; y solo tiene una hermana que murió de Viruela de Dragón sin llegar a tener hijos, por lo que esa niña no puede ser ni su hija ni su sobrina.-Dijo Minerva.

-Exacto, y ella es hija del Lord Prince, y todo ellos han sido Slytherin, excepto la señorita Alexandra.-Dijo Filius Flitwik.

-También lo eran los Black hasta que Sirius fue sorteado en Gryffindor- Dijo Minerva McGonagall quitándole importancia a las palabras de Flitwik.

-En el registro sale como Alexandra Snape, los globbin se han encargado que no podamos acceder a ninguna información de su pasado...creo Filius que podrías intentar sonsacarle a la chica ya que está en tu casa e intentar que los globbin te digan algo; y tú Minerva podrías hacerle una visita a tu amiga Eileen en Navidad-dijo Dumbledore.

-Si los globbin han hecho tratos con esa mujer no conseguiréis nada, está en su naturaleza cumplir sus promesas por no faltar a su honor.-dijo Tom

-No perdemos nada pro probar-dijo McGonagall

Dumbledore asiente y se levanta de su silla dirigiéndose a los alumnos.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a dormir, prefectos dirijan a los de 1º a sus casas, buenas noches.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo y Tom se fue fijando, tenía unos objetivos claros, y se encontraba intrigado por la chica Snape, así que se fue a su dormitorio, que estaba situado en la mazmorras, dándole vueltas a la cabeza de sobre esa chica y de como hacercarse a sus objetivos sin ser detectadas sus intenciones por el viejo dierector.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Investigando**_

Durante la cena, Tom observaba como habían cenado los estudiantes, y se centro en sus objetivos. Al llegar a su habitación no pudo evitar seguir pensando.

En Slytherin, su casa favorita, veía que habían varios hijos de sus seguidores: Lucius Malfoy, Los hermanos Carrow, Theodore Nott, Adam Avery. También habían hijos de familias ricas que apoyaban su ideología: Las hermanas Black( Andrómeda , Bellarix y Narcissa ), aunque Andrómeda estaba saliendo con muggle, también estaban los otros dos Black (Regulus y Leta) y por último los hermanos Lestrange (Rodolphus y Rabastán). Por último, estaba Severus Snape, un sangre mestiza, inteligente, pero cría que había algo oculto en él y lo averiguaría

En Gryffindor no pudo evitar pensar en un grupo específico: Los merodeadores, formado por James Potter, miembro de una de las familias más ricas de Europa; Sirius Black, un rompedor de normas, acabó en Gryffindor por contrariar a su familia, pero haría lo que fuera por los suyos; Remus Lupin, un hombre lobo, protector de su manada y muy inteligente, sería una gran adquisición; Lily Evans, sangre sucia, eso le desagradaba pero aun así era de las mejores brujas de su año, y el tampoco estaba en contra de los sangre sucia, tan solo pensaba que debería adaptarse a las costumbres mágicas; Y Peter Pettergrew, este era el que menos le gustaba, era un cobarde y veía que le gustaba codearse con gente que le garantizara protección, pero iba incluido en el paquete de los merodeadores, para tenerlos a todos es necesario él.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff no le interesaba ningun "inútil". En cambio en la mesa de Revenclaw tenía un objetivo fijo, la chica "Snape", era todo un enigma y a él le gustaba los enigmas.

- _Tommy, ¿No crees que es demasiado pequeña para ti?, de 11 a 21 hay 10 años de diferencia.- siseó su fie familiar/serpiente_ Naggini.

- _No digas tontería Naggi, no sé nada de ella, podría ser una sangre sucia o hija de squib por muy Snape que ponga que es en ese registro, tan solo estoy intrigado por su aura, por saber de donde ha salido y de por qué no a adoptado las características física de los Snape._

 _-Si tú lo dices...Buenas noches Tommy._

 _-Buenas noches Naggi..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Honoraria**_

Al día siguiente empezaban las clases, los estudiantes iban bajando a desayunar hablando sobre los horarios y de sus vacaciones.

 ***Mesa Slytherin***

-Doble hora de Defensa Contra las artes oscuras con Gryffindor, genial-se quejó Rabastan Lestrange

-Al menos tendremos una escusa para hechizarlos si nos ponen a hacer duelo como el año pasado-dijo Severus

-Jajajajaja,¿Seguro que en tu madre no es mortífaga?-Preguntó Bellatrix.

-Bella, deja las indirectas, él ya habló conmigo y es su elección-Dijo Lucius.

De repente la mirada de Severus fue hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, estaba entrando Alexandra, ésta al verlo se dirige hacia la mesa de las serpientes a saludarlo.

-Buenos días Sev-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándose entre él y Rabastan.

-Buenos días Alex, estos son mis amigos: Lucius Malfoy, su nvoia Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Rabastan y Rodolphus lestrange, Theodoro Nott, Adam Rosier y Regulus que lo conociste en el tren.

-Encantada-Dijo saludando con una sonrisa Alexandra.

-¿Qué tal tal la primera noche en Revenclaw?, me han dicho que es muy tranquila-preguntó Narcissa.

-Bien, aunque mi jefe de casa, Flitwik, se puso a preguntarme por cómo acabé siendo una Snape, aunque no fue el único, otros de cursos más adelantados también me preguntaron; menos mal que apareció Alice y me rescató yendo a los dormitorios, como son en parejas y podemos elegir compañero compartimos uno.-Explicó Alexandra.

Severus ante eso se tensó y Regulus al notarlo le cogió la mano dándole un apreton para que se tranquilizara. Al ver eso Theodore Nott saltó:

-Severus cálmate, ella ahora es tu hermana y eso es lo importante.

-Además, tu eres como de mi familia, por lo que tu hermana igual; y las serpientes defendemos lo nuestro-dijo Lucius.

-Sí, además para nosotros será una Slytherin honoraria, y quien tenga un problema con ello o le haga daño, sabrá por qué la gente teme a las mujeres Black- Dijo Bellatrix.

Severus sonrió, desde que entro a Hogwarts sus amigos, en especial Lucius, se habían convertido en su familia. Muchos Slytherin escucharon a Lucius y a Bellatrix, y propagaron la noticia: Alexandra Snape era una de las suya, era intocable y ellos se asegurarían que nadie la tocara, ya que Malfoy era el "príncipe de Slytherin" y las mujeres Black podían dar miedo. La noticia empezó a correrse por toda la mesa, solo a uno no le hizo gracias, Warrington celso pensaba que unos sucios mestizos no eran tan importantes para recibir esa protección.

Tras estar un poco con ellos, Alexandra volvió hacia su mesa y se sentó al lado de su amiga Alice.

-Creo que a tu hermano no no le ha hecho mucha gracia enterarse de lo de anoche, me sorprende que todo Slytherin te vaya a dar protección, sobre todo que haya salido la iniciativa de Lucuis Malfoy y Bellatrix Black.

-Alice, las serpientes no son tan malas, tan solo defienden a los suyos sin importarles los medios.

Al final del desayuno a Alexandra le llegó una nota, la leyó y vio que era de Lily, le pedía que fuera hacia su mesa. Así que se levantó con Alice y fueron a la mesa de los leones.

-Bendito los ojos que te ven Alex,¿Puedo llamarte así no?- dijo Remus

.

-Claro, si tú me dejas llamarte Rems-Dijo Alexandra riendo.

-Rems, Rems, suena tierno, a partir de ahora te llamaremos Rems jajaja-dijo Sirius

-¿Por qué James y Lily están con esos de allí?(señaló a Hagrid, Arthur y Molly)¿Y Peter allí solo?- preguntó Alexandra.

-Ahh eso, porque es un idiota- Resumió Sirius.

\- No le hagas caso, es porque Lly está cabreada con Peter por una cosa que dijo anoche y James como buen novio va donde ella este.-explicó Remus.

-Ahh este es Frank Longbotton- Dijo de golpe Sirius acordándose que estaba con ellos.

\- Encantada, yo soy Alexandra Snape pero me dicen Alex; y ella es mi amiga Alice Perkinson, Alice ellos son Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.- le explicó a su amiga

-Encantado/a- contestaron los tres chicos y Alice a la vez.

-¿Y por qué fue la discusión?-preguntó Alice con confianza y curiosidad.

-Revenclaw- dijo Sirius y Frank riendo.

-Se queja de la presencia femenina en el grupo de morodeadores, porque Llily básicamente es una de nosotros y queremos que tu seas nuestra merodeadora Gryffindor honoraria- Le dijo Remus.

-Vaya, ¿Enserio?, ¿ Y en qué consiste ser una merodeadora?

\- Consiste en gastar bromas- Explicó James que iba hacia ellos con Lily.

-Sí, prácticamente, intentamos organizarnos para hacerla intentado buscar una vía de escape para no ser castigados.-Dijo James

-Lo consiguen pocas veces- Añade Frank Longbotton.

-Sí, el 75% de las veces nos pillas, el otro 25% se suele librar alguno...siento lo de ayer Lly...-dijo Peter que se acercaba a ellos.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, no te daré otra oportunidad- Le contestó Lily.

-Normalmente entre todos ideamos la broma, pero luego Rems y Lily suelen organizarla y preparar la huida y otras participan más activamente, James, Peter y yo siempre la solemos realizar- explicó Sirius

-Por eso no vendría bien una Revenclaw para poder libarnos de ser castigado.- dijo Peter feliz de que le volvieran a hablar.

-Sí, y todos tenemos motes de merodeador-Dijo Remus.

¿Cuáles son?-preguntó curiosa Alice

Frank sonrie al ver lo curiosa que era esta chica.

\- Pues Lily es Pelirroja, James Cornamenta, Remus Lunático, Peter Colagusano y yo Canuto, habrá que buscarte uno- Dijo Sirius

Se hizo la hora de ir a clase y empezó a vaciarse el Gran Comedor, Tom había estado observando a Alexandra todo ese rato... una Slytherin y Gryffindor honoraria...Tendría que esperar a ver lo buena bruja que es antes de hacer algún movimiento.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Buen comienzo y Quidich**_

Los alumnos empezaron a salir del gran comedor para ir a sus clases, los de 1º año tenían pociones, así que Alice y Alexandra se dirigieron a las mazmorras junto con sus compañeros revenclaw y Hufflepuff.

-Bienvenidos a su primera clase de pociones, vamos a empezar realizando una simple poción, la poción revitalizante.¿ Alguien sabe para que sirve?- dijo Slughort.

-Sí profesor, sirve para recobrar energía perdida del núcleo mágico-contestó Alexandra

-Sí señorita Snape, 5 puntos para Revenclaw

Tras cuatro preguntas más sobre la poción revitalizante, todas contestadas por Alexandra y Alice, Revenclaw había ganado ya 25 puntos; y Slughort les indicó como hacer la empezaron a elaborar las pociones en parejas.

Tom estuvo obsevando en todo momento a la chica Snape, la teoría era fácil de decirla si la memorizabas, la práctica ya era otra cosa pensó.

Mieentras Alexandra y Alice estaban terminando de realizar la poción vieron que una pareja de Hufflepuff estaban teniendo problemas y Alexandra se ofreció a ayudarles al ver que Slughort empezaba a examinar por la otra punta las pociones y que su ayudante estaba a su lado, aunque no sabía que Tom realmente la observaba.

-Creo que deberías de remover la poción 12 veces en el sentido de las agujas, después echarle las 4 tiras de gujarajos y remover 4 veces en el sentido de las agujas.

Los Hufflepuff se pusieron a hacer lo que les dijo esperando mejorar la poción. Al final llegó Slughort.

-Ummm, no está mal, haría su efecto pero de forma más lenta.

Se giró a la poción de Alexandra y Alice y sonrió.

-Increíble señorita Snape y Perkinson, está perfectamente hecha, esto merece 30 puntos para Revenclaw, 15 por cada una. Y otros 5 para la señorita Snape por ayudar a dos compañeros en apuros- Dijo soltando una carcajada.

-¿Estaba mirando?-preguntó Alison que había estado vigilando todo el rato.

-Tengo mis métodos para enterarme señorita Parkinso, y n va contra las normas señorita Snape, los ha ayudado no hecho la poción.

Acabó la clase y los dos Hufflepuff se le acercaron a Alexandra.

-Woow por poco, muchas gracias Snape, por cierto soy Leonard Mudly y ella es Laura Luxer- dijo Leonard Mudly señalando a su compañera.

-De nada, no me costaba trabajo ayudar, ya casi habíamos acabado, ella es Alice Perkinson; y puedes llamarme Alexandra o Alex- Dijo Alexandra.

-Entonces tú puedes llamarnos Leonard y Lisa- dijo Laura Luxer.

-Y a mi podéis llamarme Alice.

Las 4 chicas decirieron ir juntas a hacer el trabajo de pociones sobre los efectos secundarios de una poción revitalizantejuntas y así conocerse más; ya que tenía media hora antes de encantamientos.

Tom las vio marcharse y empezó a pensar que esa chica acabaría estando en el club de Slughort en un futuro, y que iba a ganarse la simpatía enseguida de los Hufflepuff cuando estas corrieran el rumor de que las ayudo; por no decir que los Revenclaw se alegrarán de tenerla con ellos, tanto a Snape y Perkinson, en una sola clase habían ganado 30 puntos Snape y 25 Perkinson.

Al llegar a la biblioteca y empezar a hacer la tarea vieron que el resto de Hufflepuff y Revenclaw de su años se sentaban con ellos y empezaron a hacer juntos la tarea preguntandose dudas y ayudandose entre ellos. Tom pasó por ahí para buscar un libro que Slughort le había pedido y se fijo en el grupo, no era raro ver a Hufflepuff y Revenclaw ayudarse, aunque si le sorprendió que los Revenclaw con los trabajadores e individuales que eran pararan lo que estaban haciendo para ayudar a otro compañero.

Tocó el timbre que les avisaba que empezaba la siguiente clase.

-¿Qué nos toca ahora?-preguntó Alice

-No toca encantamientos con Slytherin- contestó sonriente Alexandra

Fueron al aula de encantamientos y vieron al globin de su jefe de casa, el profesor Fltiwik encima de muchos libros para poder verlos bien.

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy al ser vuestro primer día vamos a empezar con algo fácil, el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa, ¿Alguien me podía decir para que sirve?

-Para hacer levitar objetos-Contestó Alexandra

-Eso y personas una vez que uno controle el hechizo-Dijo un Slytherin.

-Correcto señorita Snape,10 puntos para Revenclaw; y sí señor Crouch pero eso sería peligros, pero bien es útil una vez que contoles el hechizo por si necesitas ayudar a a algien a huir sobre pasando un muro, aunque eso no sería buena señal. 5 puntos para Slytherin- Dijo Flitwik

-Bien el hechizo se pronuncia Wingardium Leviosa, repetidlo.

Toda la clase lo repitió a coro varias veces hasta que les indicó que levitaran la pluma que tenían turnandose con su compañero.

Alexandra le tocó ponerse con Crouch ya que era el compañero que tenía a la izquierda. Ellos lo consigueron a la primera, Flitwik les dio 15 puntos a cada uno. Al no tener nada que ver Alexandra pensó que podría hablar con él y conocerlo.

-Soy Alexandra Snape, pero prefiero que me llamen Alex,¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Ya sé quién eres, todos los Slytherin lo saben jajaja, yo soy Bartemius Crouch Jr, pero me gusta que me llamen Crouch jr- se presentó Crouch

-¿Todos me conocen?

-Sí, eres la Hermana de Severus Snaè, y prácticamen eres una Slytherin honoraria nombrada por los reyes de nuestra casa, Lucius Mafoy y Bellatrix Black.

-Wow, no esperaba que la cosa fuera para tanto, aunque bueno así seguro que no tendré ningún problema con nadie de ninguna casa.

-Aún te queda llevarte bien con los acomplejados de heroes de los leones.

-¿Te sorprenderías si te dijera que también soy una Gryffindor honoraria?-Dijo riendo Alexandra.

-No la verdad, eres una chica muy carismática e inteligente, seguramente sin ser una Slytherin honoraria te hubieras ganado nuestro respeto.

Tocó el timbre y Alice estaba esperandoa Alexandra.

-Puede ser, bueno Crouch Jr me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

-Adiós Alex.

Alexandra y Alice corrieron a transformaciones, llegaban tarde porque perdieron al prefecto que los llevaba de clase en clase el primer día. Finalmente encontraron la clase aunque con 8 minutos de retraso.

-No toleraré la inpuntualidad en mis clases, señorita Snape y señorita Perkinson-Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Nos perdimos- se excusó Alice.

-Si se perdieron la lección tórica, haber si consiguen transformar una cerillas en una aguja.

Alice iba a contestar, pero Alexandra la paró.

-Es de las profesoras más estricta segun me dijo mi hermano, bastante es que no nos ha quitado puntos.

-No sabemos la teoría, por lo que la práctica va a salirnos mal, y entonces si que nos restará.

-Yo si me la sé, me leí los primeros capítulos de cada asignatura para ir preparada.

-Pues estás tardando en explicarmelo.

Tras ver los nervios de Alice, Alexandra se puso a explicarselo lo mejor que pudo y empezaron a transformar las cerillas en agujas.

McGonagall empezó a pasar mesa por mesa y decía su opinión y nota en voz alta. Alexandra pensó que era apropósito, para poder humillarlas si no habían hecho medianamente bien la transfiguración.

-A ver Perkins, una aguja pero sin filo apenas, tiene la punta redonda, no está mal para no haber estado presente en la explicación aunque podría estar mejor. Tienes un aceptable

Alice suspiró de alivio, esa nota era mala para ella aunque era un aprobado, pero mejor eso que haber suspendido y quitado puntos.

-Veamos lo que has conseguido hacer Snape.

Por un momento McGonagall se quedó callado por la sorpresa, la aguja era perfecta, tras unos segundos en silencio con una cara de sorprendida que Alexandra notó para su satisfacción volvió a hablar.

-...Está perfecta, es una aguja bien afilada y con...¿una decoración de un ave?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Mi familiar profesora, se llama Reven y es una águila real, y pensé que la aguja quedaría mejor con una decoración.

McGonagall se sorprendió aun más, con 11 años tenía un familiar, y no cualquier familiar, un águila real, el símbolo de Revenclaw. McGonagall era una mujer que aceptaba una derrota y veía el talento de los alumnos con una sola clase.

-Pensó bien señorita Snape, tiene de nota un excepcional.

Alexandra sonrió con satisfación doble, había sacado la mejor nota que es posible y había derrotado a Minerva McGonagall.

Tras eso tocó el timbre y Alexandra y Alice se diriguieron al gran comedor a comer. Tras la comida fueron a su primera clase vuelo con los Slytherin, Alexandra estaba tranquila, no sabría como le iría hasta que montara en una escoba,en cambio, Alice estaba de los nervios, volar no era algo que se aprendiera de los libros.

-¡Buenos días! soy el profesor Padmore- exclamó el profesor.

-¡Buenos días!-respondieron los alumnos al unísono.

-Para epezar quiero que gritéis arriba a la escoba-indicó

Los alumnos lo hicieron pero solo a dos les obedeció la escoba, a Alexandra y Crouch Jr. Alexandra miraba a Alice y vio que a la 7º vez le obedeció la escoba.

-Bien ahora os vais a montar y elevaron dando una patada al suelo, os elevaréis un par de metros y descenderéis inclinado el cuerpo hacia delante.

Todos siguieron las indicaciones. Alexandra al elevarse sintió como si la escoba y ella fueran una, fue una sensación increíble y única, pero tenía que descender.

-Bien ahora volaréis a una altura de 6 metros aquellos que lo han hecho bien sin problemas, los demás repetiran lo mismo hasta que lo consigan.

Alice a pesar de conseguir a la 7º coger la escoba hizo bien lo otro, así que se le unió a Alexandra y Crouch Jr a volar más alto. Al llevar un rato el profesor Padmore les dio una quaffle a los seis que habían volado ya los 6 de los 20 que habían volado los 6 metros bien sin ingún incidente. Esos seis eran Alexandra, Alice, Crocuh Jr y tres Slytherin más.

Alexandra iba con Alice y Crouch Jr, ya que los otros tres Slytherin estaban más cómodos llendo juntos porque no la conocían.

El trío de Slytherin lo hacia bien, pero los otros mejor. Alice se defendía como podía, Crouch Jr era bueno y para sorpresa para todos Alexandra era increíble.

La sensación de volar la hacía sentirse libre, y empezó a hacer acrobacias y jugadas peligrosas para anotar y robar la quaffle, y todos los movimientos le salían perfectos. Al cabo de una rato el profesor los mandó bajar y le dio una nota a Alexandra para que se lo diera a Flitwik y otro a Crocuh Jr para que se lo diera a Slughot.

Alexandra se dirigió a al despacho de Flitwik que estaba en su misma torre acompañada de Alice. Llamaron a la purta y les hizo pasar.

-Buenos dias señoritas, ¿Necesitan ayuda en algo?- pregunto Flitwik.

-No profesor, el profesor Padmore me dio esta nota para usted-le dijo Alexandra dándole la nota.

Filius leyó la carta poniendo cada vez una sonrisa más grande en su rostro.

-Señorita Snape,¿ A usted le interesaría hacer las pruebas de quidich? Hay una vacante para cazador.

-Sííííí, me encantaría.

-Pues presentese a las 16:30 en el campo de quidich, y demuestre que es tan buena como dice el profesor Padmore.

Alexandra salió corriendo junto a Alice, ¡eran las 16:15!.

Al llegar al campo de quidich Alice se fue a las gradas para animar a Alexandra y esta se fue a los vestuarios a ponerse el uniforme que le dieron. Al salir se fijó que en las gradas estaba también Crouch Jr junto a Alice y estaban hablando, Alexandra se concentro y fue hacia el grupo que había alrededor de un chico.

-Bien, soy Jeremy Boot, el capitán del equipo de Revenclaw, como podéis ver por primera vez se presenta una chica a unas pruebas, no es por ser machista pero nunca antes se había visto esto y dudo que una de primero haga historia con eso. Hay un puesto de vacante para cazador, y si algunos demuestran ser buenos entonces podrán entrenar con nosotros de cara al año que viene que se gradúan los otros dos cazadore, de esa forma tendrán la ventaja que no los novatos que se presenten- Ante esas palabra los 11 chicos y Alexandra asintieron.

-Primero quieo que vuelen alrededor del campo hasta que yo les indique

Dicho eso los 12 se pusieron a volar, y tras 16 vueltas Boot los hizo bajar y eliminó a dos ya que volaban regular.

-Primera prueba superada Snape, vamos a ver la siguiguiente, van a lanzar 5 veces la quaffle a los aros, los 6 que consigan marcar más a Corner pasarán a la última prueba.

Tras tirar todos los chicos Alexandra se dio cuenta que los tenía difícil 6 habían conseguido marcar 4 , no podía fallar, sino la echarían a ella por ser mujer. Alexandra empezó a lanzar y para sorpresa de ella y de todos consiguió los 5 goles a base de amagos que dejaron desconcertado a Corner. Boot estaba replanteandose si esta chica tenía posibilidades, pero sacudió esos pensamientos enseguida al recordad la última prueba.

-Muy bien vosotros 5 y la chica os quedáis de momento, ahora tendréis que dividiros en tres y tendéis que una simulación de un partido, voy a soltar las blugers. y Belby y yo os la lanzaremos; tendréis 10 minuto para atacar y defender cada grupo, del grupo ganadador seleccionaremos al nuevo cazador y los dos para entrenar con nosotros.

Ningún cico se acercaba para hacer equipo con Alexandra, pero finalmente uno se acerco a ella y su amigo lo siguió sonriente.

-Hola, soy Hugo Higgs y él es Francis Greengas, ¿te pones con nosotros?- Preguntó Hugo Higgs.

-Claro, yo soy Alexandra Snape, pero decidme Alex.

-Pues Alex nos toca defender durante 10 minutos y desoués atacar, asi que arriba- Dijo sonriente Francis Greengas alzando el vuelo.

El equipo de Alexandra lo hizo muy bien, tan solo les anotaron 3 veces, y las tres veces fueron por fallo de colocación de Corner, cosa que le recriminó de forma burlona Boot, se notaba que eran buenos amigos. Lego pasaron al ataque el equipo de Alexandra, Higgs volaba muy rápido y bien, y Greengas daba muy buenos pases lejano, y Alexandra... era increíble, esquivaba bludgers con una facilidad asombrosa y esquivaba a los otros cazadores con jugadas y movimientos brillante. Al final consiguieron anotar 80 ountos; 40 ella y 20 cada uno de los chicos.

-Bajad, el grupo de Snape, Higgs y Greengas quedarse, los otros fuera. ¿Chicos venid!-Gritó mirando a las gradas- Estos son los otros miembro del equipo, Ricket y Otteburne que se van este años, creo que va a sorprender esto y espero no arrepentirme, Alexandra Snape acabas de hacer historia, enhorabuena, has sido la mejor, bienvenida al equipo. Vosotros dos, os espero para los entrenamientos, también habéis estado geniales.

-Ella ha sido la mejor con diferencia- Dijo Higgs

-Sí, enhorabuena Alex-Le felicitó Greengas.

-Sí, dato importante, los vestuarios, para entrenar te cambiarás en el del los visitantes, y para los partidos ya vereos que hacemos para que haya privacidad, tendremos que hablarlo con Flitwik y Dumbledore; ya te iré diciendo.

Tras eso Alice vio a Alexndra ir corriendo a darle un abrazo.

-¡Has estado increíble!, la primera mujer de la historia.

-Enhorabuena Alex, voy a tener competencia, sí me han cogido en las de Slytherin.-Dijo Crouch sonriendo.

Crouch se marcha al castillo a la cena mientras que Alice espera a que Alexandra salga de los vestuarios. Al salir ponen rumbo al Gran Comedor con la esperanza de que quede comida ya que llegaban tarde.

Al llegar se sentaron en su mesa, donde ya se hablaba de que Alexandra Snape, una chica, había conseguido el puesto de cazadora y de sus posibilidades de ganar la copa de quidich. Al parecer el rumos se había corrido ya que cierto grupo de Gryffindor se acercaron a Alexandra.

-¡Enhorabuena Alex!-exclamaron los merodeadores y Frank Longbotton que estaba con ellos.

-Gracias chicos, Sirius, James,¿Vosotros jugáis en el equipo de Gryffindor no?

-Sí, yo soy buscador y Sirius Cazador-Dijo James

-Y por muy Gryffindor honoraria que seas no te dejaremos gnar fácilmente- Dijo Sirius.

Ante esas palabras Lily y Remus ríen.

-¿ Qué os hace tanta gracia?-preguntó Peter Pettegrew.

-De la cara que pondréis cuando os gane jajajaja-dijo Lily

-¿No habéis visto las pruebas de Revenclaw ,verdad?-Cuestionó Remus.

-Por vuestra cara diría que no- intervino Alice al borde de la risa al ver sus caras.

-Pues os aviso que es muy buena-Dijo Remus

-Gracias Rems-Dijo Alexandra

Los Gryffindor al ver que un grupo de serpientes se acercaban hasta donde estaban se volvieron a su mesa tras despedirse de Alice y Alexandra.

-Enhorabuena hermana, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirmelo?- Dijo Severus que había ido acompañado de Nott, Avery, Regulus Black y Rabastan Lestrange.

-Emm...¿Después de cenar, pero te has adelantado y no he podido sorprenderte?-Dijo Alexandra

-No cuela Alex-Respondió Severus.

-Tenía que intentarlo.

-En Hogwarts las sorpresas son imposibles de hacer- Dijeron Regulus y Rabastan a la vez.

-Sí, los rumores vuelan-afirmó Nott

-¿Su primer partido es contra Gryffindor no?- Ipreguntó Avery

-Sí, y espero que los aplastes hermanita, si lo haces te prometo traerte un montón de dulces de Hosmeade.

-Y bromas de Zonco también, se te olvidaba añadir eso hermanito.

Severus sonrió, si no fuera porque estaba destinada a ser una Hufflepuuf o Revenclaw hubiera pensado que podría haber acabado en Slytherin.


End file.
